


What I Learned in Potions Class

by ArtHistory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Future Fic, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Magic, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Polyamory, Potions, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Harry Potter - Master Wizard, Hero to All - has a kink. A kink his wife doesn't have. So he slips into his empty office once a month to...indulge in some indulgence.One night, he gets a visitor.





	1. Chapter 1

He apperated in with a loud *CRACK*.

The tall, dark, now nearly-thirty year old wizard moved to the coat rack by the door. He shed his floor-length, satin black robe, the one just dark enough that it made his green eyes shine like emeralds against ebony. His long, lean arms, coiled with muscle around sharp bone, placed it on a hook. From there Harry moved to the fireplace, starting a roaring blaze, and then to the wall, activating a few of the heating charms there. The office was spacious with a large lounge area a desk where his secretary sat and behind there a small room where Harry's personal office was located. The floor’s rich, ocean blue carpeting was plush underneath Harry's shoes, which he slipped off, scooting them below the coat rack.

Warmth poured from both the fire and the walls giving the room and incredibly toasty feel. Well any and all of these things might seem normal on an average day, the next thing Harry did set the tone for an incredibly uncommon afternoon.

First, Harry removed his sweater. A smooth, cranberry jumper with the gryffindor insignia stitched into its right breast pocket. He folded the piece of clothing methodically, then put it down on top of his shoes next came his checkered button up shirt. Then his socks followed by his white undershirt.

Upon doing this, Harry padded barefoot across the room, his heart already pounding.

Harry Potter was not supposed to be in his office today. If you were to ask his wife, currently dodging bludgers, she would tell you that Harry was at home. If you were to ask his colleagues at the Auror's office, they would say the same.

It had taken them a month to gather the ingredients. It always took him a month to gather the ingredients. The first time he done it he been terrified, nervous, and worst of all frozen and an office who's heat he forgot to turn on. He left his clothes on that first time. It felt so good to shred them, but had led to a lot of questions about burst seems and popped buttons. And Harry hadn't thought that would be an issue. The clothes he'd used were old and purchased in cash over the course of his month-long preparation. They'd done what they had been meant to do - Make him feel bloody massive - but he'd failed to round them all up. So when his secretary quizzically picked up a small, brown, vest button he'd burst off during his marathon wank session the day before, Harry found himself so absurdly hard that even his hair felt as red as Weasley. So clothes were far to dangerous to include on his monthly sexual fantasies. And honestly, they weren't needed, Harry thought, smirking as he looked down at his painfully hard cock, pressing his fingers into the curly black hair of his groin, feeling how his chub had settled there.

Harry took another swig of the engorgement potion. He slid a hand down his currently gurgling tummy. It bloomed outward, softening under his fingers into a deliciously notable pot belly.

Harry hiccuped, feeling his belly bounce and jiggle. Accompanied by his bottom. Harry grinned, almost drunkenly, turning around and looking at his backside in the mirror.

This was one of his favorite parts, seeing how he gained. It always started with softness on his middle, his chest. But once he got a decently sized little pot, his arse was soon to follow. He gave it a harsh *SLAP*, shivering as the sound echoed through the room, his cock going near purple with arousal. He gave it a few strokes, watching a pink handprint appear.

Then he frowned. If only someone actually *would* slap it.

Ginny was the love of his life. A truly amazing spouse, a talented sportswoman, a brilliant witch. But their kinks...hadn't aligned. They'd tried feeding twice. The first time they ran out of food, and Ginny had been called off for an emergency practice, so Harry was left not-full-enough-to-be-aroused and alone. The second time, as he lay back on their bed belching, wide-eyed, and remarkably hard, Ginny had clearly been forcing it. She rubbed his middle, but clearly wasn't enjoying it like he was. She wasn't turned off, but she wasn't turned on, and ultimately it left Harry just feeling embarrassed. So, his secret little engorgement sessions had begun.

It wasn't like a regular engorgement or inflation charm. He didn't get round and bloated like a balloon. No.

Harry turned back to face the mirror, running his free hand up and down his soft belly, grabbing small handfuls of it. He took another mouthful, cock filling to hardness once more.

No, this was a charmed potion. Powerful, well-thought out, not easy to put together. It was the equivalent of eating a ten course meal with each capful, minus the fullness. So, long and short, it made its drinker...

"Fat." Harry whispered the word, his bravery rising with his arousal. It was always exciting, every time he did this. Hid himself away and blew himself up. Part of his brain would pant and moan, the other only telling him he needed more. More.

Fatter. Wider. Rounder. Softer.

He took another mouthful, moaning as love handles bloomed over his sides, his whole form rising like dough, covered in another layer of rich buttercream icing.

Harry palmed his tit. That's what it was now. Soft, meaty. He teased the slightly puffed pink nipple. He squashed them together with his now doughy arms.

Harry gasped, moaned. He pumped his cock another few times, watching how if made his engorged stomach jiggle and quake. His smoothed his plumping fingers into the rolls of his sides, shuddering. Years of feasting at Hogwarts had never given him this. No one has ever been able to fatten him up. But the thought had stuck with him. The thought of always having more than enough to eat. Of eating and eating until he could barely stand. Barely breathe. Of waddling down the street, having people see not the bony, ragged boy that had lived in a cupboard under the stairs, but a man! Not the Boy Who Lived, but the Man Who Defeated Voldemort- thank you very much. The man who can now afford anything and everything he wants to stuff into his mouth, and no one can stop him.

Harry bit his lip, staring into his green eyes. The softness had begun to creep into his face, and Harry ran his soft palm under his chin, along his jaw.

FUCK he looked big. Fat. Well fed. Taken care of.

He grinned, grabbing his middle with both hands, juggling it. His cock throbbed with arousal as his body quaked. Harry turned, looking at his now prominent bubble butt, giving the right cheek a match handprint.

*SLAP*

Harry hissed, moaned. He gazed at himself from the side. His stomach bulged out before him, leading the charge. His arse rounded behind him, tits beginning to pout with fullness.

"What do you say, how bout we make you a proper gut, eh?" Harry breath, grabbing each side of his belly once more.

It gurgled in response, which only made the dark-haired wizard harder.

"Fuck. That's what I thought." Harry said.

He swiped up the bottle where he'd put it down, swirling it's diminished contents with a frown. Why did these damn ingredients have to be so rare?!

He wondered how his big fat ass would feel squashed into the leather of his chair. He wandered out into the sitting area of his office to put that theory to the test. He froze. Blanched.

On one side of the room stood a magnificently fat, Harry Potter.

On the other, a notably red-faced, panting Ron Weasley.

In the time it took the blood to leave Harry’s tan face, Ron was upon him. Pressing Harry soundly into a hot, desperate kiss. Slamming the naked man against a nearby bookcase, Harry crying out in pleasure as his round arse flooded onto a shelf, texts and tomes raining down around them. Rons mouth moved skillfully to the dark wizard’s neck.

Harry gasped, groaned out shocked nonsense, his hands grabbing onto Rons hips, the pale wizard immediately grabbing those hands and locking them above Harry's head.

“R-Ron-” Harry panted, blushing beet red on his tanned cheeks, moaning as Ron grinned, pushed forward, letting his slim, toned, fit stomach outright **squash** into Harry's fat, bulging gut.

“Ginny told me about your...interests, Harry.” Ron said, but Harry swore his voice sounded deeper, richer, like warm honey flowing over his naked form.

Harrys head spun, images of a clearly unamused Ginny prodding his obscenely overfed gut made his heart pound, his cheeks grow even more flushed with shame.

Ron squeezed Harry's wrists where he still held them, feeling the man's pulse go mad.

“Hey, hey! Shh, it's alright! There's never secrets between siblings. I...I asked about...seeing if I could help. And then of course I blchecked with Hermione - did you know she's asexual? They both were amenable to...and I wanted to talk about...so when you weren't at your house, I thought you might here. So I...I wanted to see if you wanted to talk about...but you're...” Ron trailed off, releasing Harry's hands and bringing to the lower lip of his massive, brown gut. He hefted up Harry's soft lard, letting it drop into a see of wobbles.

Harry gulped.

“I...so you, and Hermione know-”

“That you're a kinky bastard who wants to be...well...this big.” Ron smirked, pressing his hands into the center of Harry's gut, a soft whine that Ron swore sounded like an ‘Oink’ putting out of the world-famous wizard

“Bigger” Harry whispered, knees weak as Rons clever fingers moved to Harry's right tit, teasing the soft, pink nipple there

“What did you say?” Ron said, his own voice going ragged as he tugged off his robe with his free hand

“I want to be much, much bigger.”

Rons lips were back on Harry's in less than a second, pale hands digging into tanned flesh, twirling Harry round and swiftly shoving the fattened wizard towards his desk.

Harry found the bottle, popping off its top and chugging the last of its contents.

He looked back over his shoulder, waving his wide, round, fat arse towards his favorite Weaseley, feeling it slowly begin to swell even fatter.

Ron was grabbing, tugging off his clothes with such force his button up simply tore. Ron didn't even seem to notice, scrambling for his wand and magically lubing up himself and the perfect, gorgeous, enormous arse of Harry Fucking Potter. He dropped to his knees, smothering his cheek into Harry’s with nothing short of worship. Kissing, sucking, marking the still swelling sphere of lard before standing tall.

“Who my fat piggy?” Ron said, voice deep, quivering with need, desperation

Harry's pupils blew wide behind his glasses.

He oinked.

Then squealed as he felt Ron’s hot hand slap his arse rough enough to leave a mark.

“Goddamn right.” Ron said, leaning forward, his slim cock sliding between Harry's cheeks, “Ready then, hoggy?” He cooed, kissing at Harry's padded shoulders, hands massaging the man's mountainous gut, Harry feeling the heft, the weight of it pulling him down. He dared to let it rest on the desk, pinning tons hands beneath it

“If I'm not too fat.”

“Oh you naughty thing,” Ron growled, “You're barely fat enough!”

Harry squealed as Ron thrust into him, pre-cum painting his lower belly from the force of it combined with the feeling of his entire form **quaking** as Ron thrust. He felt his gut, his arse, his love handles - hell, his **biceps** wobble under layer after layer of warm lard. He was huge, massive-

Fat.

If Harry was awash in pleasure, Ron was completely mad with in.

He's never been with anyone so...so-

Fat.

It was endless, soft, decadent. Robs hands couldn't stop exploring, grabbing, squeezing at every handful of Harry he could reach. He gave Harry's right cheek another loud SLAP, both men keening at the feeling of Harry's body quake with the movement.

They came within moments of one another, Harry going limo on the desk below him, purring like a pleased, overbloated seal.

Ron steadied himself on Harry's back, before just dealing himself over it, kissing, pecking at Harry's shoulders.

“This is...that was-”

“Not the first time I'd thought about you fucking me, but never thought it'd happened.” Harry joked, Ron laughing.

“Oh you git! Wait, you always pictured me on top? I've got to admit, I always thought the opposite.” Ron teased, kissing further at Harry's back

Harry purred, “Give me a few minutes, we can work on that.”

Ron laughed, “Merlins beard...our wives are bloody awesome.”

“Damn right they are. Now roll me over, I'm ready for round two…”

 


	2. Learning About Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do *you* want?

“So that was-”  
“Yeah” Ron breathed. He rolled over on the office’s carpet, kissing, sucking at Harry's lean, sinewy neck. The soft light of dawn fluttered through the windows of Harry Potter’s office, painting the already-orange Weasley’s skinny, freckled form with stripes of tangerine. Harry's sleepy eyes slowly closed as he stretched up, tight toned tragically returned- N-No! Not tragically! This kink wasn't, couldnt just be...continued at nauseum. He couldn't just-  
“Merlin, you look like a creamsicle.” Harry smiled, Rons cheeks going pink. Classic Weaseley. He leaned in and kissed his best mates cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his smoothing around Ron’s tiny waist, pulling him closer, hearing the rug bristle below them.  
“I should eat you. Sweet little bit of cream you are.” Harry purred, nipping at the man's shoulders, cock storing against Rons knobby spine.  
Ron growled at that, rolling over and pinning the wizards arms above his head, straddling Harry's now-equally-tiny waist.  
“And what are you then? A long stripe of treacle? Waiting to be gobbled up?” Ron growled, pressing the backs of Harry's hands into the thick carpet, tauntingly rolling his slim hips against Harry's own, the Savior of the Wizarding Worlds cock jumping to attention.  
Ron simply smiled wider, rolling off him and rising, cheeks of his tiny arse rising and falling as he made found his torn-apart clothing strewn about the room.  
“So Ginny is…”  
“Totally okay with and encouraging of...whatever you'd like to call last night.” Ron said, flipping his robes over, searching for his other sock  
“And Hermione is-”  
“Equally as accepting, if not more so. Told me she was expecting us to have hooked up long before this! I told her I'd rather die than cheat on her. She laughed! Can you believe it?” Ron huffed, frown turning upwards as he discover his second second on a bookshelf nearby.  
Harry laughed, flopping onto his back, hissing as his knobby spine hit the carpet.  
Ron was on him in an instant.  
“What? Alright?” He asked, voice so tender.  
Harry flushed. No wonder Hermione - the smartest and most calculating witch to ever come into existence - had fallen for him.  
“No I just...my back.” Harry shrugged.  
Ron tugged off his jumper immediately, tugging Harry up and laying it below him.  
“Oh gods you're cheesy.” Harry chuckled, cheeks pink, letting Ron throw another blanket, his robe over him.  
“And you're too thin. Maybe next time instead of potions I can just...I don't know...buy you some biscuits or something.” Ron shrugged, hopping into his socks.  
Harry stiffened.  
“I...next time?” He flushed, “No, Ron this is….it's just a monthly thing. I swell up for a night and then...carry on.” Harry shrugged, avoiding rons gaze, reaching around until he found his thick, round glasses, sliding then on and laying back again.  
“Hm? Why? I'm...here now. And I'll say that last night was probably the hottest of my life!” Ron said, sliding into his tight trousers, trim waist and fit chest still on display as he moved to his knees besides Harry, leaning over him lazily, as if their office wouldn't be filled with Aurors in less than an hour.  
“I...well I need to be fit for work.” Harry shrugged, looking pointedly away from where Ron was kneeling.  
“Do you...like working here? Being...what does Hermione call us...a Wizard Cop?” Ron asked  
Harry snorted.  
“Oi! Just because we fucked doesn't mean it suddenly going to spill my soul to you.”  
Harry hears Ron frown.  
“No. You're going to spill your soul to me bcause I'm your best mate. And I...I care about you.” Ron said, one finger finding Harry's chin, turning Harry's face back towards him.  
Harry flushed, looking past Ron.  
“I...aren't I supposed to?”  
“Supposed to what?”  
“Love it. All this. Saving the world. Shouldn't I love it? Want to do it?”  
Ron frowned loudly.  
“You saved the world enough.”  
“WE saved the world enough. You and me and Ginny and Hermione and Luna and...don't I have to...carry on the fight?” Harry said, finally finding Rons eyes, the man's fingers moving to his cheek, stroking it softly  
“No.” Ron breathed, “You're Harry Bloody Potter, and you can't do whatever it is you like.” Ron finished, smiling now.  
“And if that means...running about with me and fighting dark magic then...then I'll be happy with that. But if it means buying up a mansion and eating cakes all day, you've earned that too.” Ron teased, reaching down to give Harry's hollow middle a long, slow rub.  
Harry covered his face with his hands, blushing madly, “I regret you knowing about this kink already.”  
Ron grinned.  
“Good. Cause I'm your best mate and I'm going to torture you about it, you kinky bastard.” Ron teased further, causing Harry to pounce, the two of them laughing as they rolled about the office, Ron finally pinning the skeletal wizard beneath him. He gave the man a fierce kiss, sucking a Mark onto his neck  
“No come on you, get dressed, you aren't retired from working yet.” Ron said, rising and tossing Harry's clothes onto him, the Savior of the Wizarding World near cackling, gears in his brain turning and turning…  
What did he want to do?


End file.
